Revenge of the PokéMaster
by Drk Knght
Summary: Episode #4: There are just some people in the PokéWorld that you shouldn't piss off.


Revenge of the PokéMaster Revenge of the PokéMaster

Episode 4

Written by: Drk Knght

/\/\/\/\

**A/N: **I do not own Pkmn; however, if you don't recognize some of the characters from the game or t.v. show then that is mine.

/\/\/\/\

Six hours has passed since Misty's capture/disappearance. And that whole time, Bryan searched tirelessly everywhere and asked everyone if they'd seen an orange haired girl. But his pursuit of Misty was yielding little results and the trail was beginning to grow cold. Bryan decided to regroup and figure out a strategy back from his secret island retreat home on One Island.

Bryan was sitting in a chair in his house and reviewed all the events that had happened and all of the evidence that he had acquired over the past six hours. He thought how foolish it was of him to let Misty stand outside by herself. If the girl was right by his side she may not have been taken. But she was taken and now he had to find her. But where was she?

"It seems as though the world is against me," Bryan said as he buried his face in his hands. "My entire life I've tried to be nice and kind to everyone. But what do I get in return? A life filled with misery and opposition." He closed his eyes and thought long and hard. "I've sat down for too long, taken too much abuse and criticism and not doing anything about it. No more!" Bryan stood up and clenched his fists and finally confirmed his decision. "I shall make sure that those people pay! I'll make the people who kidnapped you, Misty, pay dearly for ever crossing paths with the greatest PokéMaster ever!!"

Bryan walked over to his room and grabbed some clothing. _Perfect clothing fitting for a master._ Once Bryan was dressed in his attire that coincided with his new resolve, he grabbed his gear once more and prepared to head out once more, determined to find Misty. "I'm coming, Misty. And this time, I won't fail."

The late afternoon, setting sun shone brightly as Bryan stepped outside of his home. He reached for a ball in his bag and produced a Master Ball. As he looked at it he recalled how he once summoned it during his battle in Celadon City. But he quickly shook the thoughts from his mind as he tossed the ball high into the air.

"Now I summon my ultimate dragon! Drk Rayquaza, you are needed!!" The Master Ball exploded in a flash of light and sound as the mentioned Pokémon was called to the field. When the flashy display had ended, a Pokémon of immense proportion emerged and towered high above the trees. This Rayquaza was an amazing 23 feet long and weighed more than 450 pounds and was a unique Pokémon, not because it was legendary either.

Like many of Bryan's other Pokémon, this Pokémon, though a legendary, was a Shiny Pokémon and was colored black instead of green; hence, the name Drk Rayquaza. And because of its Shiny status, that made it even more rare.

The ferocious dragon roared as it flew up into the air and seemed to dance in the sky at its freedom. Then it swooped down on the ground and allowed it trainer to climb aboard. Once Bryan was aboard, Drk Rayquaza took off and flew up high into the air above the islands. _I'm coming, Misty. Hold on._

/\/\/\/\

The darkness slowly lifted as Misty awoke from her sedated slumber. Somewhere during her transportation, her kidnappers had given her body drugs that forced her to sleep. She was tired but not that tired to be taking narcotics so the drugs were forced to her body.

Misty began to regain consciousness as well as feeling and she started to examine her surroundings. She was reclining comfortably on a bed, the headboard perpendicular to the back wall. As Misty sat up she began to look around this four corner room. It was roughly twenty-five feet long and wide and was lined with smoky gray carpeting. A two foot projection from the floor clung to the walls and was painted a soothing aqua color. Just above that protective covering, the walls were colored a dull gray color with periodic aqua lines extending from the ceiling to the two foot base board.

Misty sat on the bed and trembled with anxiety. It finally occurred to her that she was on a bed and that she might have been… She checked but her clothing and everything seemed to be intact. _Thank goodness. But still, I need to find a way out of here._ Misty looked directly across the room and saw a door handle extend outward from the wall. A closer look revealed nearly undetectable creases in the wall where a door might swing open. _That's my way out!_ Misty swung her feet over one side of the bed and was about to get up when that door suddenly opened.

The man who entered was dressed in a formal white laboratory coat and he pushed a cart into the room. Once he and the cart of food were fully into the room, he shut the door behind him.

"So…you're Misty, eh? I can see it now."

"Who are you? What do you want from me? I didn't do anything to you," Misty said with distress mingled throughout her voice.

"Oh my! You are just full of energy, now aren't you, eh? Relax. If you do what we say then you shall not be harmed. And it's not so much as what you did that interests us, it's what you're going to do," the man said, a devious smile forming upon his lips.

"What? What are you talking about?" Misty demanded but confused as to why "they" needed her. She wasn't rich or anything and she didn't own any rare Pokémon. So what was it?

"You are going to help us," the lab-coat man stated blankly.

"No, I'm not," Misty said defiantly as she crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"I'm afraid that you have no choice. You are going to be the bait that will lure your boyfriend here to us."

"Boyfriend?" Misty repeated confused. Suddenly, it hit her. "Bryan? But he's not my boyfriend."

"Are you sure? I mean, he is a _boy_ and you two were going to hang out together, no?"

Misty was dumfounded and didn't know how to respond. What did this man have against Bryan?

"He battled for your life against Team Magma. He battled for your honor and respect the next day against your sisters. He also bought you a ticket to the Sevii Islands. And, no doubt, I'm sure that you were impressed by his gentleman façade." The man walked about the room and spoke as if he loathed the very person of whom he was describing. "If he's not your boyfriend then he's awfully close to it."

The man turned to face Misty one last time before he left. So many dirty thoughts came to his mind of what he could do to her but only a smile managed to surface. But maybe a little bit of pleasure wouldn't hurt. He began to stride over to the bed and spoke. "You will help us," he began as he sat on the bed with Misty, "Or you will lose more than just your freedom." His hand reached out for her shorts but she quickly smacked him away.

"Stay away from me!" she exclaimed and dashed for the other end of the bed.

A gentle chuckle escaped the man's lips as he got up and headed for the door. But before he left, he turned once more to the girl to intimidate her once last time. "Whether you like it or not, you're already helping us."

"Impossible!!"

"No, because your boyfriend has been searching for you all this time. But when he comes, we'll have a surprise for him." He looked at the cart of food that he brought in earlier and remarked about it. "Better eat up. Wouldn't want you to pass out and miss all the fun we'll have. Don't worry. We wouldn't poison you. We still need you, for now."

The door shut and Misty was left alone on the bed quivering from the reality of her situation. She was frightened to learn that whoever that was tried to use her own virginity as a weapon to use against her. She brought her knees up to her chest and was left staggered. "What did you do, Bryan?" she whispered quietly to herself.

/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, high in the air above the islands…

"She has to be on one of these islands, but which one? Seven islands and a great number of hiding places." Bryan sat upon his Rayquaza and thought of every possible place Misty could have been taken. He had explored these islands thoroughly and had discovered many of their secrets. But that was some time ago. And the places he thought were good hiding spots turned out not to be.

"Where?" Bryan looked down on the islands and noticed that he was just now passing over Three Island. Memories came flooding back to him about his own adventure on Three Island. He had saved the poor citizens from the tyrannical biker gang that had occupied their town. Apparently they had been hiding out in a building in the north side of town. Wait a minute!

"That's it!" Bryan suddenly was struck with an idea. "She's been taken to Five Island! Of course! I heard that a warehouse was built there to store all sorts of PokéGear. That would be the perfect front for any gang to hideout in. A gang like Team Rocket who has terrorized Kanto for the longest time! And who I had put away countless times before."

The wind whipped around Bryan's body and his hair stood upright and waved in the wind. The sky was beginning to grow darker from the setting sun but it was light enough to see Five Island rise up from the horizon.

"Drk Rayquaza, we're heading towards Five Island to visit our 'comrades,'" Bryan said with a wicked grin. And the dragon Pokémon roared in affirmation. Bryan's mind then began to focus on this magnificent Pokémon that he had caught so long ago. After he had captured this Shiny legendary in the Hoenn region he went into the shadows as a "no-show." Bryan practically had to travel underground to avoid all the people and rumors that were flying about. He finally managed to reach the Kanto shores and he hasn't revealed himself in Hoenn since. Instead, Bryan traveled around the Kanto region to hide out and to train to be the best. And now, he was the best and he was going to prove it.

No trainer could best his Pokémon. No one had ever been able to beat him since his travels in the Kanto region. And no team or gang had ever triumphed over him. And Bryan wasn't about to let a lowly gang like Team Rocket to blemish his record.

"There it is," Bryan said in a darker tone. "Now, how should I make my entrance?" After a moment of thought Bryan figured out his entrance. "Drk Rayquaza, use Rain Dance. Keep it raining until I say to stop." The Pokémon acknowledged the voice of his master. As the Rocket Warehouse/hideout got bigger, the sky grew darker and water began to drench the entire Fifth Island of the Sevii land groupings.

/\/\/\/\

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"We're being paid to guard the hideout not sleep," the first guard said gruffly.

"Yeah, whatever. Have you actually seen anyone try to enter? Have you seen anyone at all in these parts? A few moments of sleep won't…hurt," the second guard spoke but his last word was parted when the sky suddenly grew eerily dark. A few seconds later, it began to rain at a steady rate. But that soon changed when the rain continued to assault Five Island and seemed to grow in intensity.

"Oh, great. Now we get to watch for intruders in the rain," the first guard said sarcastically.

"You mean _**you**_ get to watch for them. I'm still tired from last night. And besides, we won't get wet thanks to this overhang," the second guard said as he directed their attention above them.

"Yeah, that's true. But I thought that it wasn't supposed to rain today," the first guard replied as he looked at the overhang.

"You're right. Well, I guess that proves that you can't trust the weatherman anymore," the second guard answered.

Both of the men laughed at the truth in that statement. However, there moment of entertainment was soon cut short when they looked out into the rain and darkness and saw a silhouette walking towards them. The closer the figure got the more noticeable his attire became.

The figure was dressed in a long-sleeved white hooded garment and black pants. There was a picture of two golden dragon creatures on his chest and the same thing on the left forearm of the hoodie. The face of this stranger was concealed by the white hood.

"Halt! Who are you and what do you want?" guard one demanded.

"My name is Bryan and I need to get through," the boy replied calmly yet in a voice darker than his usual.

"Hah! Sorry but we can't do that. And there's no way that we're going to let you in without approval. So you can just turn around and leave," guard two said. Both of the guards were surprised when the kid didn't move.

"Get out of my way, or else," Bryan threatened.

"Or else, what?" the first guard asked in intrigue.

"This." Bryan lifted his right hand up towards them and clenched his hand. Nearly instantly, both guards were hit with an unseen attack and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Good work, Haunter, Sneasel," Bryan said as both Pokémon appeared from the shadows. Bryan then walked up to the unconscious guards and said, "I warned you." He then focused his attention on the door that required a ten digit password. Bryan walked up to the console next to the door and tried to come up with a suitable password. "They would be that pretentious…" Bryan mused as he typed out the word "domination" and hit the unlock key. To his amazement, the doors swung open!

"Amazing! I guess they really are that pretentious. All I need to do now is find Misty. Come on you two!" Bryan motioned for his Pokémon to follow as he dashed quickly into the warehouse. Little did he know (or maybe he did and didn't care) that he was being monitored by security cameras nearby.

"Sir, he's inside," the security guard said as he pointed to Bryan on the monitor. The man in the lab coat watched carefully from the monitoring room as Bryan traversed the halls of the Rocket Warehouse. "What should we do?"

"Has everyone else been evacuated?"

"Umm. Yes, except for us and that girl," the guard replied checking his log.

"Excellent. Let him come. I shall deal with him personally. He'll find the girl and my plan will be set into motion." With that, the man in the lab coat turned to leave when he turned to the guard to give him a word of advice. "I suggest that you find yourself some shelter. Things are going to get a little messy."

Meanwhile, Bryan was busy checking the rooms and came to one final room at the end of a corridor. "This has to be it!" He checked the door for any evidence of a trap but found none. He reached out and jiggled the handle slightly and discovered that this room was locked.

"Dang it!" He jiggled the handle once more to confirm that it was truly locked. Bryan then stepped back away from the door and summoned his Sneasel. "Sneasel, use Blizzard on that door." The dark Pokémon obeyed and turned the door into an ice Popsicle. Soon the door was a fragile block of ice. Bryan then told Sneasel to use Metal Claw. It took two swipes in the shape of an X in order for the door to come crashing into the room.

"I'm glad you could make it, Bryan."

Bryan gazed across the room to see a man dressed in a white lab coat and sitting on a bed with Misty. She was once again tied up around her wrists and ankles and was sitting on her knees. The man in the lab coat had one of hid arms wrapped around Misty's shoulder.

"Stephano Berges. I'd recognize your stench from a mile away. Let Misty go right now!" Bryan said as he pulled back his hood.

"I think not, old buddy," Stephano sneered. "I suppose that this is your woman. My, my, you do know how to pick them, don't you?" With that remark, Stephano turned to Misty and kissed her full on the lips. Misty obviously struggled against the other man but Stephano's hands held the girl in place. As Stephano released the kiss and gazed at the young beautiful girl, he was rewarded with a load of spit from the orange-haired girl.

"You monster!!" she yelled.

If Bryan wasn't sick to his stomach yet, what happened next really sent him over the edge. Stephano lifted his hand and smacked Misty across the cheek so hard that a red impression of his hand showed instantly on her face and she fell down upon the bed.

"That's it! This ends now! It's bad enough that you've joined up with the enemy and that you've taken a hostage, but going so far as to hit a female? That is unforgivable! You must be stopped!!"

"Your empty words mean nothing to me."

"If you mean to anger me, then you succeeded!" Bryan said as he took a step forward. But he stopped his advancement when Stephano produced a knife and brought Misty's neck up to the sharp edge of the blade.

"Is…that…right? Take a step closer and her blood will be split all over this bed," Stephano remarked as he held the girl close to his body.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What happened to you?" Bryan asked trying to find someway to catch the man off-guard.

"Hmph. I'm like this mainly because of your influence. As one of the top researchers of Team Rocket, I would never have gotten here if you hadn't helped my research so long ago. Now, thanks to you, I have power and influence all over these lands." Stephano took his other hand and began to lightly stroke Misty's jaw. "But there's one thing that I don't have that you always seem to have."

"Yeah, well, you'll never win the heart of a woman by taking her hostage!" Bryan countered.

"What would you know? You've never been with a woman long enough to win her heart, have you?"

Misty's eyes widened when she heard that phrase but she tried to ignore his ranting but when she looked over at Bryan, she realized that Stephano was telling the truth, to an extent.

"That is only because people like you chase them away before I even have a chance with them. You may think that I've had many but you're wrong. The few woman that you've seen me with and that **you** thought were my girlfriends were merely people that I've helped. And I haven't heard from them since our initial meeting."

"Then what of Hikari? Or have you forgotten her so soon? Regardless, it's not only woman that seem to be drawn to you but the whole world. Rumors of you have spread throughout the lands of your fame simply because you owned a few rare Pokémon. I wanted the title of the best in the lands. I've been rejected many times by women because I wasn't what they were looking for and that I don't own any rare Pokémon."

"You think those women were attracted to me because of my fame?! That's not it at all! When you and I were once friends, I was there for and tried to help you understand that it's not strength or power that makes a good partner, it's heart. However, you twisted it…"

"You were there for me?! Don't make me laugh!" Stephano remarked smugly. "No, I think not. You were always caught up in your own little world and I swore that one day you'd pay. And today is that day."

Stephano looked down at the helpless female in his arms and an idea came to his twisted mind. He grabbed the rest of Misty's body and positioned her right next to him. He glanced up at Bryan and said, "I'm going to strike at your heart."

"Stephano, stop this right now. I order you!"

The brown haired researcher whirled around in disbelief. "You _**order**_ me! By what authority?"

"By my authority! Now let her go!" Bryan demanded.

"The answer's still no." Stephano started to lean his head down towards the girl's lips once more. Misty tried to move out of the way but the grip he had on her body was strong and she could barely move an inch.

"Stephano! As current Pokémon League Champion of the World, I order to stop what you are doing and face me!!"

If that didn't get his attention, nothing else would! Stephano looked up in astonishment at this new revelation. Misty gasped too at what Bryan had just said. 'Current League Champion?' Was he lying? Apparently, Stephano didn't think so.

"So, you're the League Champion, eh? Then that makes things, interesting. I'll take your title and your woman and be the greatest trainer to walk this plane!" Stephano released Misty, thrust her back down on the bed, and stood up to face Bryan. _Now for my surprise! As long as Misty is still on the bed this will work. _He slyly reached in his lab coat for something.

"I don't think so," Bryan said as he raised his right hand. Suddenly Stephano was hit with an unseen force and was on his hands and knees.

"What was that?" Stephano strained, looking up and trying to figure out what happened.

"That would be my backup plan. Your days for playing tricks is over. Now, Haunter, Shadow Ball!" Haunter phased into view right where Stephano, had been standing, a Shiny Haunter at that. Stephano had no chance to escape from the devastating attack and he flew forward and skidded on the ground a few feet. Much to Bryan's surprise though, Stephano was still conscious and moving, sluggishly, but still moving.

"I…will not…let you win!" Stephano said weakly.

"But I can't let you. If you think that one battle will gain you the title of the best then, you've got something else coming to you. Give up now and I'll spare you," Bryan said as he watched Stephano's movements carefully.

"I'll…never give up…not to you," he replied weakly yet defiantly and slowly reached for something in his lab coat.

"So be it. Feel the power of years of training and hard work. Night Shade!" Haunter glowed for a second and then sent the wave of dark energy surging across Stephano's body. His cry of anguish soon faded as he began to lose his hold onto consciousness until he was no longer screaming out in pain.

"Misty!" Bryan yelled as he ran over to the bedside where she watched. "Are you all right?" He sat down and he began to undo the ropes around her wrists. Once her arms were free, Misty jumped up and wrapped her arms around her hero.

"I just knew you'd come," she said as a tear trickled down her cheek. She was overjoyed to see him again and thankful that he had come to her rescue again. With her arms still around Bryan's neck, she backed her head away to take a glimpse into his eyes. His handsome, caring blue eyes reflected a perfect image of the girl as both friends gazed deep into the other's soul.

It seemed like a lifetime, though in reality only a few seconds passed, that Misty and Bryan gazed into each other's eyes, their arms wrapped around each other. As Misty moved closer to Bryan, his hands moved up her back. The gap between their lips rapidly decreased until finally Misty's lips met Bryan's in a moment of passion, magic, and ecstasy. The kiss lingered and seemed to last for an eternity as Misty felt Bryan's strong embrace and finally felt safe. After a few moments, the kiss was broken and Bryan gazed back at Misty.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Bryan said. After removing the ropes holding her ankles together, the pair hurried down the halls and made their way outside. The moment the door opened they were greeted by the sight of rain, rain, and more rain. Lightning flashed and the thunder followed a few seconds later. Bryan stepped out into the rain, leaving Misty underneath the overhang.

"Drk Rayquaza!!" Bryan shouted as he began to feel the chill of the rain dowse his face and soak his clothes. A distant roar was heard and then suddenly the rain stopped for a second and the dragon Pokémon appeared quickly and hovered a few feet off the ground in front of them.

"Wow!!" Misty exclaimed as she beheld the black Rayquaza.

Bryan was already on the back of his dragon Pokémon when he motioned for Misty to climb aboard as well. "Come on," Bryan called out extending his hand outward. Although Misty was frightened a little, she trusted Bryan. She slowly walked towards Bryan and his creature trying not to make sudden movements. She reached out and grabbed Bryan's hand and he pulled her aboard right behind him. Misty wrapped her arms instantly around his torso in fear of this new experience.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe with me." Bryan soothing voice seemed to instantly calm the girl down and make her feel safe. "Just stick close to my side. Alright, Drk Rayquaza, let's go home!"

To be continued…


End file.
